Bella the skater edward the jock
by kkosoundsfan
Summary: Bella is a skater and Edward Cullen is and his family has a big secret what will happen when love sparks? Will hey be able to stay together when pasts are brought up?
1. prolouge

Summary- Bella is a skater and Edward Cullen is and his family has a big secret what will happen when love sparks? Will hey be able to stay together when pasts are brought up?

Prologue-

My name is Isabella Swan but I go by Bella. I live with my dad Charlie and go to Forks high school, what a surprise, oh yeah did I mention my mom left when I was 4, I'm considered a freak, and sarcastic? Yeah that's me Bella swan.


	2. Chapter 1 B pOv the classics

BEEP.

Stupid alarm clock. Can I ever get a break? Maybe I should skip today, nah I want to play a prank on Blondie today. I go up went to the bathroom took a 30 minute shower put black eyed peas shirt, black skinny jeans, and black high top converse. I ran out to my '53 Chevy pickup or "the beast". I played Boom Boom Pow by the Black eyed peas.

Gotta get-get, gotta get-get  
Gotta get-get, gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, get-get

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom

Yo, I got that hit that beat the block  
You can get that bass overload  
I got the that rock and roll  
That future flow

That digital spit  
Next level visual shit  
I got that boom boom pow  
How the beat bang, boom boom pow

I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now

I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom, boom, boom  
That future boom, boom, boom  
Let me get it now

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom pow

I'm on the supersonic boom  
Y'all hear the spaceship zoom  
When, when I step inside the room  
Them girls go ape-shit, uh

Y'all stuck on Super 8 shit  
That low-fi stupid 8 bit  
I'm on that HD flat  
This beat go boom boom bap

I'm a beast when you turn me on  
Into the future cybertron  
Harder, faster, better, stronger  
Sexy ladies extra longer

'Cause we got the beat that bounce  
We got the beat that pound  
We got the beat that 808  
That the boom, boom in your town

People in the place  
If you wanna get down  
Put your hands in the air  
Will. drop the beat now

Yup, yup  
I be rockin' them beats, yup, yup  
I be rockin' them beats, y-y-yup, yup

Here we go, here we go, satellite radio  
Y'all gettin' hit with boom boom  
Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns  
Shittin' on y'all with the boom boom

Shittin' on y'all you with the boom boom  
Shittin' on y'all you with the

This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom

Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock

This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom

I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now

I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom pow

Let the beat rock  
(Let the beat rock)  
Let the beat rock  
(Let the beat)  
Let the beat  
(Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)

Then it switched to welcome to the jungle by Gun's n Roses.

Welcome to the jungle  
We've got fun 'n' games  
We got everything you want  
Honey, we know the names  
We are the people that can find  
Whatever you may need  
If you got the money, honey  
We got your disease

[CHORUS:]

In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
sha na na na na na na na  
knees, knees  
I wanna watch you bleed

Welcome to the jungle  
We take it day by day  
If you want it you're gonna bleed  
But it's the price you pay  
And you're a very sexy girl  
That's very hard to please  
You can taste the bright lights  
But you won't get them for free  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
I, I wanna hear you scream

Welcome to the jungle  
It gets worse here everyday  
Ya learn ta live like an animal  
In the jungle where we play  
If you got a hunger for what you see  
You'll take it eventually  
You can have anything you want  
But you better not take it from me

[CHORUS]  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
sha na na na na na na na  
knees, knees  
I gonna watch you bleed

And when you're high you never  
Ever want to come down, so down,  
So down, so down, so dooooowwwwwn  
YEAH yeah yeah

You know where you are?  
You're in the jungle baby.  
You're gonna die!

In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
sha na na na na na na na  
knees, knees  
(I think Edward Cullen just looked like he shitted in his pants.)  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine

In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
sha na na na na na na na  
knees, knees  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
It' gonna bring you down-HA!

"What's the matter Cullen not a fan of he classics?" I yelled out the window.

"I love Gun's n roses, but I didn't know of all people that you like them."

"shut the **** up Cullen" I hissed "go make out with a bimbo like usual."I said afer a second.

**AUTHOURS NOTE- **

**I will be updating daily so r&r I waned to update b4 school so yeah srry Its so short I'll update after school**

**Pages- 5**


	3. authours note

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!!**

**I'm so sorry guys I'm starting a new story in a few minutes and I'll update soon**


End file.
